Love formed of Legend
by Angelic Ashes
Summary: Two hunters of the paranormal world find themselves trapped together in a controversial bond of freedom, trust, and possibly love.
1. Anna

A/N: Ok, well, my first shot at anything other than HP! I always love my vamp and werewolf movies/stories! Reviews are always awesome!

**CENTRAL STATION-MIDNIGHT**

My dark leather made no sounds at my moves as I watched them, the vampires. They had taken some sort of trip and come back with more than bargained, a young girl. Unfortunately I was unable to rescue her, and instead of revealing myself, I stood my ground behind the phone booth in the corner. The first vamp, a blonde-haired one, was chomping down on the girl's wrist and the other, a black-haired vamp, her throat.

My latest toy was in my hand, a Stellar 33. I clicked the safety off, silently, and thought of how to maneuver. I could do hand-to-hand, or sword-to-sword as far as that went, but tonight I was tired. Fuck it, two guns would do it. I pulled my Star Shooter from my pocket, clicked off it's safety, and realized the weight difference. The Stellar was the same length, but was heavier due to it's chamber. My left hand would be weaker…I switched the guns from right hand to left. The Stellar was now in my right, being right-handed does fuck yah sometimes.

I kept watch on the vamps this entire time, waiting for some move to screw them to hell. They did, the blonde haired vamp wanted a suck on the neck. The black haired one hissed, fucking ass. Haven't they heard of sharing? Oh well, my turn for some fun!

I took a stance after swinging from my hiding spot, my cape flowing behind me. I fired again and again and again. The vamps fell, oh yes they fell. I reloaded as they faded to the ash they were destined to all be. I quickly looked around, where there are two vamps, there are usually others. Clear…silence. No trains rumbled past, and some old gargled newspapers drifted lazily in the wind.

The only thing moving was a homeless bum, laying in the corner, apparently drunk. I smiled as I replaced the Stellar (safety on and loaded, mind you) and reloaded the Star Shooter as I made my way to the steps. I clicked the chamber shut, took the first step as I pulled the trigger and sent a bullet into the bum. He sizzled and hissed as he crumbled. Why is it they always dress as damn bums? Damn Vampires.

**NEAR THE SHORE - 200 Winchester Ave, Small Secluded House**

I changed into my Scooby Do Pajamas and poured a cup of coffee, cream and sugar. Black coffee was never my thing. I opened that day's paper as the mayor's picture met my eyes. My god, the man was annoying. I had almost shot his kids after they asked me to show them my guns, I refused, and they decided to help themselves. Let's just say, they were lucky I'm a "safety-on-girl." The paper held: crap…Brad Pitt's Gay love affair (oh Please!)…crap…Obituaries (GOODY!) I scanned them…heart attacks and "natural deaths" seemed popular this year. Whatever the reason, vamps needed to be told to the public. Have these people didn't die of no fucking heart attack at the age of forty-five. Come on people! I closed the paper and smiled as Mace came walking into the room.

His hair stuck everywhere and he yawned widely as he strode in. He was always so egotistical, especially when he looked his worst, male figure you know!

"Hungry?" I asked as he looked from me to the counter. I nodded and he followed me as I dug in the cupboards. He licked my hand that was on the floor. I laughed and patted his head. "How does Liver and Chicken sound?" He barked as I poured it into his bowl labeled "Mace." Yes, Mace is my dog, my companion. Ok, lets look at the pros and cons of a dog instead of a husband…pros and pros galore! I smiled as he gobbled down his food. Well, at least he protected the house, or he thought he did.

Well, work called. After four hours of sleep the coffee had better kick in soon, or Jack would kick my ass. Oh well, not my fault his wife was a bitch and he was screwing his secretary. I loved the man to death, but he had just a few issues…ok, a lot of issues.

**ANALIZATIONS INC.- My Office**

"Yes Jack! I swear!" I fake pouted as he glared at me from my clientele's chair, "I didn't have six hours of sleep!" I smiled, "I had four."

"Anna," Jack said while rubbing his eyes, "your clients aren't coming by for awhile, but you do need to go down to development. They're having some issues." Like he wasn't? Right, ok Jack, ignore the fact that your life is falling apart.

"Ok, ok, I will father dearest," I mocked, I smiled as we both stood. He left me with a wave of the hand, and shut the wooden door behind him, never touching the door handle. He was a clean freak, OCC or something like that. He couldn't touch anything "dirty." He said that one day and I was tempted to point out how dirty his secretary was, but I passed. I loved the man to death, but like I said…he had some issues.

Development meant guns, or new toys. Hopefully new toys. Alex was probably cooking up some nice ones. The company name was just a cover, like always. It is said to be a counseling service (go figure,) but we are really the hunters and helpers of the monsters. Not all vampires are good mind you. Blade was a great vampire, and was also very good at combat with other vampires. Damn him for disappearing. I hate it when people think they're old enough to fucking retire.

My bad language? I was brought into this company a shy, push-over, and well, after awhile you get tired of getting mowed over by other employees.

**ANI. INC.- Development Department**

"Anna," Alex said from behind the gun counter, "I have a few new toys for your enjoyment today!" He smiled at me, and as Alex was like a brother, I smiled back.

"Well…" I said while looking at the guns below the glass, "can I see them sometimes today?"

"Patience is a virtue," he said while ducking below the counter. Patience may be a virtue, but I was a little short on a bottle or cup of "patience" this morning, but for Alex, I would let it slide. Alex was the one person I knew understood me better than anyone, he was, well, a brother to me. But, even Alex had his moments. He stood up from the floor and laid a brown, cardboard box on the counter.

"Ok miss hostility," he mused as he opened the box and pulled out a black case, "Want some nice, friendly weapons?" He smiled as he loaded a magnum with the bullets, placed his earplugs in, watched me do the same with mine, and walked into the firing room. He handed me the gun and I pulled the trigger, shooting the porcelain dummy six times. I watched as light filled the room, tons and tons of light. Radioactive light was such a wonderful thing. I grinned when I looked at him.

He took the Magnum and replaced it with a Star Shooter. I pushed the button and a new dummy replaced the old one. I fired, 10 times. This time, no line came out, and I was puzzled. I looked to Alex, but he kept watch on the dummy, and I looked back to see the thin lines of silver nitrate running down the dummy in thick streams. We nodded and we returned back into the sound-proof room that held the gun cabinet/case.

"Alex," I said while looking at the bullets, "you're a genius. Where'd the idea come from?" I tucked the bullets into my black bag with the rest of my new guns.

"Ha," he smiled as he shook his head, "The movies! They always go fake, but they come up with some awesome ideas. Like that Underworld movie…" He smiled and patted my shoulder. It was one of those brother sister moments, nothing more.

"Well," I said while pushing the strap of the bag farther on my shoulder, "I better get back to my office. Jack'll be getting his panties in a bind." Alex smiled and shook his head.

"Ya know," Alex said while putting some earplugs in his ears, "Be nice to the man. Not his fault he has M.S.B."

"M.S.B?"

"Massive Sperm Build-up," Alex laughed as he entered the firing room; and I the elevator.

**ANA. INC. - My Office**

"So," I said while looking at the file, "You need my services to do your hunting?"

"Yes," the man replied, "I must also say your fee is very outrageous. You better kill the S.O.B."

"Sir," I replied between a sip of my coffee, "I am the best. If you don't want me to do the job, Fuck off. There are other companies who would do it for less. But none are as good as me."

"Damn," he said while re-crossing his legs, "you are blunt. Well, can you take care of the problem?" The man wanted me to kill a vampire. Um, hello…yes sir I can fucking do it. But do I want to? Now there's the question.

"Ok," I said while straightening my back, "I will. But, you better pay ahead of time. And, due to the fact that I know the mother fucker that you're vampire had descended from I'm charging you an extra thousand."

"Hey!" the man grabbed my desk, "What the hells the problem? Why should you give a shit? What's the deal with this guy anyways?"  
"Well sir," I said while looking straight in his eyes, "He's descended from one of the damn vampires I've had a trouble trying to kill before." The man had no effect, and I knew it was going to be a long day. To long, and Mace was probably laying at home, snoring. I so wish I was a dog.

I explained how, when a vampire is turned, the more powerful the master vamp the more powerful the new vampire. This new vampire, the one this prick wanted me to catch, was descended from a vampire that took me six months to track, and the new vampire was already three months old. I think the more I said made him even more confused. He just kept nodding, and looking tired, and doing the whole "proper-yawning trick." I should have charged him an extra five-thousand. Well, 38k was a lot of money, and I wanted to raise a family someday. Well, time to start saving. Too bad this rich prick only gave me a total of 39k for the job. I deserved more.

"Well sir," I said while standing, "I will be in contact." He took the hand I offered and shook it. It was a feminine shake, a little too feminine. I didn't say anything, but gave him my card and bid him goodbye. This man had a lot of secrets up his sleeve. I couldn't tell by looking at him, but the hand shake had confirmed my thinking, he was a little "happy."

**200 WINCHERSTER AVE. - 8:30 p.m.**

"Mace!" I called while walking into the house, "I'm home!" I set down the keys and pushed the answering machine button. I had been late to work so nine of the ten messages had been Jack before I arrived. The other one was a hang-up. Damn telemarketers. But, they were really fun to mess with when I was having a good day.

I dialed my mother's home and let it ring ten times before hanging up. She was probably out dancing, or doing her bingo thing with her friends. I never wanted to be like that. Growing old wasn't a fear, but becoming one of those Red-hat members who gossip about old boob jobs, now that worries me. I always pictured me lying in a coffin, surrounded by guns, and smiling pleasantly. But, I would end up and old lady, who putters around her garden, and is found in bed one day, fast asleep…an eternal sleep.

I sighed at this fact. Oh well, the hell with it. I shook the feeling of death off as I headed to my bedroom. There was Mace, fast asleep on the guest room floor. He snored so loudly at night I had made him sleep at the other end of the house. Unfortunately, during the day he didn't sleep in the laundry room. I laughed as he kicked his legs at his dream. Some protector of the house.

The bedroom lay only a few feet from the guest room, and I was quickly changing when a noise from my closet quickly made me jump. I slipped a t-shirt on over my gray sweats and pulled the gun from my dresser. I slunk to the closet and held the gun at it.

"Come out," I said, "nice and slow."

"Ok ok!" I lowered the gun as Rick came out of the closets, his hands held up, "I wasn't meaning any harm!" He smiled as he held out his gun for me to take.

"Keep it," I scowled as I pulled my hair into a bun after setting the gun back on the dresser, "What the hell do you want! And how long have you been watching me? Get a nice show?"

"Hey," he said while grinning into the mirror, "I was just looking for you, you fall asleep early once in a great while and so I came back here, heard you coming, and went into the closet. I only watched you a few seconds, realized you were changing and turned a blind eye." He smiled, a smile that gave me wonderful memories. High school sweethearts, a wondrous thing.

We had been together for three years, he had moved, and we didn't see each other until he saw me advertising for my company on TV. He called, scheduled an appointment, and met me in my office. I had been so surprised, and yet so worried. What would happen now. Well, dating came up, and we did try it, but the move had severed us. Besides, he couldn't even hold a gun straight, how the hell was he going to handle me now?

"Anyways," I said, "what did you want. Come into the kitchen it. I need some coffee." He followed, never objecting as usual.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Still doing the job with the vamps?" he said it vainly, and I bit my tongue.

"Yes," I said while getting some coffee ready, "I am. I love it." I let the coffee brew and he sat down at the table. It was only a table for two, unless someone besides Mace was eating it was big enough.

"Well, I do have a little problem," he said while looking at his hands with quite some interest, "You see, well, I kind of got my girlfriend pregnant." I had the urge to laugh, but didn't. Rick was a nice guy, don't get me wrong, but he wasn't the least bit responsible…especially when it came to kids.

"Well," I said, "why are you here?" He looked at me and licked his lips.

"I…" he looked to the floor, "I don't know what to do, but the bank, and the…" I cut him off with a hand.

"If you need money, don't make up some bullshit story about your girlfriend being pregnant, it won't work. How much you need? And you better not lie to me."

"25,000."

"RICK! What the hell do you need that much for!"

"I…well, I can't take it. You know my problems."

"I can't believe you fucking started doing that shit again!" Rick had a drug problem, the main factor that drove us apart. He had been in rehab once, but once the rats find new clean meat, they're all over it.

"I did. I couldn't help it. Oh God, Anna help me!" He fell to the floor and started crying. He needed it badly, badly enough to swallow his pride and ask for money.

"I won't give you the money, but I will pay back the money to the drug lord or shoot him. After that I am going to make sure you're in rehab. Understand?" I kneeled down by him and pulled him back up by his shoulders. He smiled and wiped away some of the tears.

"Ok," he said while embracing me, "I love you Anna, as a sister." I knew, he didn't need me to say that I loved him too, but I did. I told him it several times as he cried. I called the rehab center and they would take him that night, wonderful connections thanks to me.

We drove there in my Red Ford Durango in silence. He had laid his head back and I think he was sleeping, but I didn't say anything also due to the fact that I wasn't sure what to say. He was breathing, always a good sign.

**CENTRAL VALLEY REHABILITATION CENTER**

I admitted him, and the lady (once again good connections) allowed him to stay under my consent, and my money…no arguments. He seemed like a child again, a child that was afraid of the needle for his shot but in the end knows they're going to get a cool band-aid and a gold star sticker.

Well, this needle was bigger and it was going to take more than one shot to get a star and band-aid, a shit load more. He knew this, I knew this, even Mace could have known this. No one admitted it out loud, but we all knew. I hugged him goodbye, kissed his forehead and left him in their care. I trusted them, trusted Rick, and I didn't trust many people.

On the way home I listened to Cher, a wonderful singer in my opinion. My best friend was the country fanatic. She also read a lot of vampire hunter novels and kept track of the useless info that you never think will save you're cherry ass, when it usually does. I should really call her. It had been a week, could've been a year. Our lives changed so rapidly in a week sometimes we didn't know how to pour a bowl of cereal, yep that was Leah.

Rose was the opposite. She was the dark, mysterious, creepy one…wait that was me. Ok, so who could you trust in this world? The three weirdos had been together since high school, and we've probably never been apart. Rose's fashion line hit the stores March of last year and she's still down in Florida with two kids. I laugh, there was once a time that none of us wanted one. I was like that, but then I wanted one. The world didn't seem that bad, until I heard of Blade and the vampires killed my family except for my mother and I. I needed revenge, and now settling down was the last thing on my mind. Maybe when the vampires in this world came to end, in other words: Never.


	2. Andrew

A/N: New Chapter, The chapters are gonna rotate points of view from

My back ached as I lay in bed. The night of hunting in the woods was good, but my back was going to rip me a new one if I stretched it any more. I could still taste the blood my mouth from the deer and smiled as I stared at the ceiling, concentrating on relaxing the muscles in my lower back. I could hear Alex lightly snoring in the next room and I knew he wasn't asleep by himself. My brother had inherited the looks of my beautiful mother. I got the brains, he got the looks.

However, I could have had plenty of the females in my pack. However, my human brain took over the wolf when it came to relationships. My last relationship had ended in her running away once she discovered I was a werewolf.

I pulled myself into a sitting position and looked into the mirror on my wall. My light brown hair flew everywhere and my brown eyes seemed to be glowing with sleep. My brother was handsome yes, but I wasn't the ugly pup of the bunch all that much. Most of the women just knew how to stay out of my way, and if they didn't, they were trying to get into my bed for bragging rights. Bragging rights of sleeping with the alpha male was a big thing in the pack these days.

I hated to say it, but I had slept with little over half of the pack before realizing what a waste it was. I didn't want any of the females of my pack. Sure they were smart, or mean, or pretty, but never any of those things together. Most the of the females of the pack were pretty, and damn right stupid when it came to using their god-given brains. Maybe out there I would someday find someone who needed protection, or a pack. I would bring her in, and she would be mine. However, for now, I needed to stop worrying about my women problems, and focus on walking down the hallway without waking Alex and his little fling of the evening.

**The Next Morning**

I drank my black coffee on the porch and waved as fellow members walked by the front of my cabin. Yes, cabin. In this day and age you couldn't exactly hide a huge pack of werewolves in the city. I looked forever before finally finding this wonderful hiding spot up in the Sierra Nevada hills of California. Many people knew rich, movie stars, or famous people resided up here for peace. Frankly, ours was an issue of safety. Vampires could hide their numbers underground in the cit, but when you need to hunt and run free on all fours in the fur, you can't exactly do that on Main Street.

The cabins were positioned in a somewhat circle. Our rank system was displayed with the way the families were positioned. Next to my cabin was Michael, the second in command. After Michael's cabin was Angie, the doctor/nurse in the hospital cabin. Continuing on you found families, singles, and eventually found yourself back at my cabin. So, situated between Michael and the lowest wolves' cabin was mine. It may have seemed weird, but after nearly three years you couldn't go wrong. Fights occurred, as always, but they were resolved quite quickly when the women stepped in. Sometimes I thought the women had more power that I did, in fact I was quite certain of it. Most men were more afraid of their wives' judgment than mine. I couldn't blame them really.

As I stood there the cool morning air seeped in and out of the bottom of my jeans and over my bare feet. I pulled my sweatshirt down a little bit while staring into the center of the valley created by the cabins. In the very center stood the bonfire almost constantly going. The first night of every wolfs first hunt a great party was held around the bonfire. The first night of Alex's hunt was one of the most well known, due to the fact that that was the first night that Alex had ever gotten drunk. Let's just say some of the stuff he never lived down.

"Andrew!" I looked over toward the call to Angie running toward me from the hospital cabin. I waved, but quickly sat down my cup on the wooden railing and stepped out onto the ground when I saw how flustered her face looked. I laid a hand on her back as she caught her breath. Unlike everyone here, Angie wasn't a wolf, but she had pulled rank and been promoted to one of the most highly-respected and trusted humans we came in contact with.

"Angie," I said while she caught her breath, "What's wrong dear?"

"Hospital wing," she said after finally leveling out her breathing, "werewolf cub born, mother out of control."

"Oh shit," I said while running to the hospital cabin. I opened the glass doors and ran inside, took a left, a right, and ran into the birthing room. There in the bed was a half-changed female wolf. It was Thomas's wife, Sheila. She had a hand that was a claw, and the other was holding the railing. She was trying to shift but unlike most humans think; werewolves do have their weak points. When having children most mothers were good enough at controlling themselves not to go out control.

I didn't really feel the need to change, abnormal strength was in my favor. I rushed to the bed and took hold of the clawed arm. With her back arching Sheila quickly turned and made a snap at me. The wolf brain had taken over, no hope of talking her down when it came to this step of the change, no recognition. Angie, the faithful doctor was there, syringe in hand. I had to get on top of Sheila to hold her down fully. It may not sound easy, but with abnormal strength I could easily hold the claw hand and the normal hand in one hand, her legs were pinned with mine, and my other hand was holding down her head so that she couldn't take another snap at me. Angie injected the serum and it was over. As soon as it had begun it was over. I removed myself from atop of Sheila as she fell into her sleep, her clawed hand slowly falling into its normal phase again.

"Thanks Andrew," Angie said while tying down Sheila. It may seem horrible, but sometimes the girls, and guys for that matter, woke up as insane as they were when given the serum.

"Angie" I replied while shaking my head, "I think, putting up with us, is one of the bravest things I've ever known a human to do."

"Oh you flatterer!" she replied while hitting him with her slightly wrinkled hand, "You'll find a young woman one of these days. God help us then! That is when the heroes will be made."

"She'd have to be a hero just to look at me and not run!" I replied. I took Angie's arm and walked with her back through the cabin. In sitting her down I noticed a slight pull in her face as she sat down on her chair. I had to add twenty-five years with forty-five. She's seventy years old now, not a spring chicken. I smile and kiss her hand, the hand of my mother gently.

**My Cabin – Midday**

"Come on Andrew!" Alex said as he munched on his sandwich.

"Why? I haven't been to a club in nearly four years! Why would I want to go now?" I reply to my younger brother. I tower over him since he's sitting on the couch and I stand back, letting him feel a lot more open.

"You haven't had a girl in nearly six months," he replies while swallowing the last bit of his sandwich, "You need a new one. Besides, it's not a full moon, you'll be fine."

"No shit Sherlock," I reply as I pull on a white tank, "I just don't want to be around all those…humans." Alex snorts and laughs.

"Humans?" he replies, "Not all are humans. There will be other wolves and sometimes maybe vampires. Plus there are humans!" he stands up and comes to face me. I finally nod, and he jumps around like a baby pup.


End file.
